1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing display memory data of a light emitting display, and more particularly, it relates to a method for managing display memory data of an organic light emitting display (referred to as an “OLED” hereinafter) using light emission of organic materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an active matrix display such as a liquid crystal display and an OLED includes a plurality of scan lines arranged in the row direction and a plurality of data lines arranged in the column direction at the display area. Neighboring scan lines and data lines define each pixel area, and a plurality of pixels are formed in the pixel areas in a matrix format. Each pixel includes an active element, that is, a transistor to transmit a data signal provided through the data line in response to a selecting signal transmitted through a selecting scan line. Accordingly, the above-noted display needs a data driver for driving data lines and a scan driver for driving selecting scan lines.
Also, the above-noted display has further data lines coupled with red, green, and blue (R, G, B) pixels arranged continuously in a row direction in order that it may display various colors by combining the brightness of R pixels for emitting red light (hereinafter referred to as “R”), the brightness of G pixels for emitting green light (hereinafter referred to as “G”), and the brightness of B pixels for emitting blue light (hereinafter referred to as “B”).
Each pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels for various colors, and the various colors are displayed by combining lights of various colors emitted from such sub-pixels. Generally, each pixel includes a sub-pixel to display R, a sub-pixel to display G, and a sub-pixel to display B such that these R, G, and B sub-pixels are combined to display various colors.
Also, since the data driver converts digital signals into analog signals to apply the analog signals to the data lines, the data driver typically has output terminals of as many as the number of data lines. The data driver is generally manufactured with a plurality of ICs, which respectively has a limited number of the output terminals, and hence, many ICs are required to drive the data lines. Also, since many transistors, capacitors, and lines for transmitting voltages or signals are required for one pixel, it is difficult to arrange these elements in a single pixel. Further, since data lines are respectively formed corresponding to the R, G, and B pixels at the limited display area and the drivers for driving theses pixels are respectively formed therein, there is a problem in which the aperture ratio of pixels is reduced.